


Make Up and Kiss

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Higashi Deserves Nice Things, M/M, No Smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: “You wanna go on a date right now?” Kaito returned with a smug grin. “My treat, where are we going?”-Higashi and Kaito get together, make out in a car, go on a date, and spend the night together. Set during that part in the game where they're supposed to be tailing the Mole.





	Make Up and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Higashi deserves nice things, and by god I will give them to him.
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick little thing and then it kept going.

There was nothing else to hold his attention, so Higashi snuck another glance at the man in the car beside him. Kaito looked extremely well for someone who’d been so recently shot and then subsequently beaten barely more than a week later, but Higashi knew him well enough that he could spot the subtle signs of the injury. There had been a moment after that damn cop had gotten the jump on them and stood gloating over their prone bodies where Kaito had looked particularly weak, almost lifeless. For a moment Higashi had feared the worst.

“Hey, Higashi, what’s the matter?” Kaito’s voice startled Higashi out of his thoughts. “Do I have something on my face?”

Higashi shook his head and settled his eyes elsewhere, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“You should have gone to the hospital,” Higashi stated. “A bullet wound is nothing to fuck around with. And it’s not like you were doing anything illegal when you got shot. Instead you had a back alley doc patch you up as quickly as possible.”

“Yeah, well, Tak needs me,” Kaito replied like it was the most natural thing in the world. “I couldn’t leave him alone out here.”

Higashi couldn’t suppress the grimace that tugged at his lips or the way that his hands clenched at his pant legs. Of course Kaito was acting so cavalierly about his own health for Yagami’s sake. Higashi wasn’t sure why he’d thought the answer would be anything else.

“Does he really need you so badly, aniki?” Higashi asked almost indignantly. “Couldn’t he have handled himself for a few days so you could recover? Does he have no one else who could watch his back?” Higashi hadn’t realized how loud his voice had gotten until he turned and saw Kaito’s expression. He looked startled, almost dumbfounded.

“Higashi…”

Higashi was tempted to drop his gaze again, but instead he held his ground. “I thought… For a moment, aniki, I thought you were going to die on the floor of that stupid arcade and there was nothing I could do to save you.” Higashi could feel the beginning of angry tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back.

“Higashi, I'm okay. I'm alive, only a little worse for wear. The wound didn't even reopen.”

“That's not the point!” Higashi snapped, glaring at Kaito. “You were in danger and I couldn't do anything to help. Again.”

Kaito's expression softened as the meaning behind Higashi's words hit him.

“Is that what this is about? Higashi, it's not your fault I got expelled from the family.”

“If I hadn't been there, you would've fought back!” Higashi exclaimed.

“That was _ my _decision,” Kaito stated firmly. “Besides, Hamura wouldn't have stopped trying to get rid of me just because his first attempt failed.” Kaito lay his hand on Higashi's shoulder. “You did everything you could to get me back in, Higashi. You did more than I ever expected anyone to do.”

Higashi ducked his head, partially out of shame and partially to hide the blush he could already feel working its way across his cheeks. “I didn't do much. I just managed to get myself under Hamura's thumb.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you,” Kaito murmured.

Higashi's head snapped up in shock, not quite able to believe that he'd heard correctly. “A-aniki…”

“Honestly, I don't resent being expelled that much. Working with Tak…there's no one I'd rather work alongside, but...” Kaito sighed. “You’ve been through so much, but underneath you’re still the good man I knew before.”

“Kaito-san…” Higashi’s mouth fell open as Kaito gazed at him fondly. He didn’t even think to react when Kaito’s hand shifted from his shoulder to cup his cheek.

“Higashi, I’ve missed you.”

Higashi didn’t have time to fully process Kaito’s statement, let alone formulate a response, before he felt Kaito’s lips on his own. The kiss was gentle and chaste, but just long enough to make it clear that this was really happening. Higashi was still stunned when Kaito pulled away, his cheek feeling cool in the absence of Kaito’s hand. He could only gape dumbfounded at the other man.

“Sorry if I overstepped, man. You can take a free swing at me if you want.” Kaito’s words were contrite, but his expression was pleased.

“What about Yagami?” The question escaped from Higashi without thought. He immediately regretted asking it rather than just taking what was being offered to him. The man he’d admired and adored for so long had made a move on him and instead of reciprocating, he’d brought up the only person who could rival his place in Kaito’s affections.

Kaito looked genuinely confused. “What _ about _Yagami?” he echoed.

“Aren't you two…?”

Kaito burst into laughter. “Me and Tak? Nah.”

Higashi smiled in relief, then leaned forward and claimed a kiss of his own from Kaito. "I missed you too, aniki."

Kaito grinned as the two threw themselves into kissing, leaning across the console between them to embrace each other.

They were startled apart by a firm knock on the van, followed by the side door sliding open. Sugiura stood on the other side looking nonplussed.

“Seriously, guys? The hotel district is only two blocks away,” Sugiura stated.

Higashi frantically ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it back out, feeling keenly like a schoolboy caught making out on the roof, while Kaito barely looked even a little embarrassed.

“C’mon, Sugiura, we weren’t going to go that far,” Kaito retorted. “Besides, we’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Kuroiwa.”

Sugiura let out a snort. “And you can totally do that with your eyes closed. Anyway, I’m taking over for now. You guys can go resume what you were doing somewhere that isn't my van." He grinned slyly at the two of them.

Higashi attempted to shoot Sugiura an angry glare, but knew any impact it could have had was undercut by how flustered he was.

Kaito just heaved out a sigh and got out of the van, presenting it to Sugiura with a flourish. Meanwhile, Higashi quietly slipped out the other side, his hand immediately going to the pack of cigarettes in his pocket as he considered where the closest smoking area was. He'd only just started to walk away when Kaito's arm wrapped around his shoulder and Kaito began leading him down Shichifuku Street.

“Batting center, I need a smoke,” Kaito muttered.

Higashi glanced at Kaito over his glasses, which had slipped low. “How do I know you're not trying to coax me into a love hotel?” Higashi teased gruffly. “And before our first date too. I have standards, you know.”

“You wanna go on a date right now?” Kaito returned with a smug grin. “My treat, where are we going?”

Higashi considered his options. “How about Kanrai?” he proposed, half-teasing.

“C'mon, man, I'm not made of money,” Kaito whined.

“The cafe in Millennium Tower, then,” Higashi replied with a smirk.

“Still got that sweet tooth, huh? Even though you're a big, tough yakuza now.”

“Shut up,” Higashi muttered.

Kaito was undeterred, his smile only growing broader. “Those tinted glasses were a good idea,” he commented, leaning close to Higashi's ear to whisper. “Your eyes give everything away.”

A shiver ran down Higashi's spine as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. He let out a huff of mock annoyance as Kaito pulled his mouth away from Higashi’s ear.

“So, a smoke then some cake,” Kaito listed as they approached Theater Square. “Maybe a hotel if I'm _ very _ lucky?” He finished with a joking grin.

“Wouldn't it make more sense to go to my place afterwards, aniki?” Higashi suggested, smirking as he realized the suggestion had caught Kaito off guard. “After all, you're 'not made of money.'”

Kaito recovered from his surprise quickly. “Seriously? Hell yeah!” He punched the air with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Higashi, though he tried to reign in his enthusiasm when they actually entered the smoking area.

Higashi was quick to pull out cigarettes for both of them and his lighter as well. Kaito dropped his arm and they took a moment to smoke in companionable silence, which was eventually broken by Kaito.

“I _ have _missed you, you know. I'm not just saying that, Higashi.”

Higashi took a long drag as he considered how to respond. Of course he'd missed Kaito too — he'd gone to extreme lengths to try to get his aniki's expulsion reversed after all — but he didn't want to just _ say _ that, not when his feelings were already so clear. Regardless, _ Kaito _ had missed _ him _. He could feel the blush already creeping across his face.

“Yeah, I get it. You couldn't have known where I stood on the whole thing, and you had to keep your distance from the family.” Higashi shook his head, trying to get his excitement in-check. “I'm surprised Hamura didn't drive you out of town. I know he wanted too. Even with you expelled, he still saw you as a threat, and he was right. Hamura might have brought in more money, but plenty of the guys would have split off and followed you if you'd challenged him head on.”

“Would you?” Kaito asked.

Higashi smirked as he let out a cloud of smoke. “That's a question alright,” he replied. “Guess we'll never know.” Higashi shrugged, suppressing the memory of Hamura holding a gun to his head and then pressing it into his hand and pulling the trigger. He would never have had a choice.

Kaito frowned, clearly dissatisfied, before flicking his cigarette into the ashtray and turning to look expectantly at Higashi. Higashi soon followed suit and the two of them walked through the door and headed to the cafe.

“Whaddya want?” Kaito asked as they approached the counter.

“Chocolate cake,” Higashi answered, “and a coffee.”

“Two coffees, a slice of chocolate cake, and a slice of cheesecake,” Kaito said to the cashier. He paid and she directed them to take a seat. They settled at a table towards the back and waited for their orders.

“So what do you think is going to happen to the family now?” Kaito asked.

“Depends on whether or not Hamura comes back.” Higashi leaned back in his chair, letting his legs spread out after being in a comparatively cramped car for hours. “If he does, he could probably salvage things. Most of the boys haven’t moved on yet. If he doesn’t, well, I doubt anyone else has the clout to reform the family, and the Tojo top brass has never cared much about us…”

The conversation paused as the waitress came over with their food. She was alarmingly pretty, Higashi noticed, but Kaito’s attention stayed on him.

“You could take over,” Kaito stated once the waitress had left.

Higashi found himself incredibly thankful he hadn’t had a chance to start eating yet because he would have definitely choked from the laugh that escaped him.

_ “Me? _You said it yourself, aniki. I’m Hamura’s lap dog. I might be useful for running a front, but I don’t command the kind of respect needed to actually run a family.” Higashi shook his head. “I'm good at carrying out orders, but definitely not at giving them.”

Kaito frowned as he sipped at his coffee. “I always thought you had potential. You’re stubborn and smart. You could go far if you put your mind to it.”

Higashi savoured a bite of his cake as he considered his response. Part of him wanted to express some very revealing emotions, and the other part of him desperately wanted to keep Kaito from finding out just how long and how deep his feelings ran for. In the end the first part won out.

“I never wanted to go far,” Higashi mumbled. “I wanted to stay by your side. That didn’t really work out."

Kaito stared at him, clearly surprised. “Higashi, you…”

Higashi attempted a sneer, though it came across more teasing than harsh. “What? You didn't think I fell for you in the van, did you? Your kissing is not nearly that good.”

“I'm a great kisser,” Kaito protested indignantly.

Higashi scoffed. “Whoever told you that was _ lying_, aniki.”

They continued talking as they ate their food, though their conversation shifted towards general catching up on events since Kaito’s expulsion from the Matsugane family. After they finished, they stood and left, making a beeline for the closest taxi.

Soon enough they were at Higashi's apartment building. Higashi quickly lead Kaito up the stairs. By the time they got to Higashi's floor, Kaito was breathing heavily.

"Aniki, are you really that out of shape?" Higashi asked teasingly as he dug out his keys and opened the door. "Is civilian life making you soft?"

"Fuck off," Kaito wheezed as he followed Higashi inside.

They both slipped off their shoes as Higashi closed and locked the door behind them.

The apartment was small, but nice enough, with the kitchen and living area being one small room. There were two doors on the end, one of which led to a bathroom, and the other led to a bedroom with a futon that had plenty of room for one person and was just big enough for two.

Kaito already had his shirt undone in the short walk from the door to the bedroom, revealing his muscular chest, mottled with bruises, along with the bandage wrapped around his stomach.

Higashi hesitated at the sight — a vivid reminder of the trauma Kaito had so recently been through — despite knowing that he wouldn't look much better.

"C'mon, Higashi, I'm not gonna break," Kaito urged, having noticed where the other's gaze fell. He gripped Higashi's lapels to bring him close and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Higashi relaxed under Kaito's touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he relished having Kaito's attention all to himself. He sighed out Kaito's name as the other man pushed Higashi's shirt and jacket from his shoulders. Then Kaito's arms wrapped around him and Higashi found himself being kissed once again. Higashi didn't hesitate for a moment — though the thought that he should try to draw things out to better secure his hold on Kaito’s affections did flash through his mind — he kissed back, slipping his tongue between Kaito’s lips and quietly marvelling at how readily his former superior yielded to him as he took control of the kiss.

Up to this point, neither of them had yet ventured below the belt. When Kaito broke the kiss, he lowered his hand to rest lightly on Higashi’s hip, his thumb caressing the leather of Higashi’s belt.

“Aniki?” Higashi prodded quietly when Kaito didn’t speak for a bit.

“This wouldn’t be a casual thing, right?” Kaito asked. “You and me, in a proper, serious relationship?”

“Deadly serious.”

“Don’t joke,” Kaito said with a frown.

Higashi tilted his head to look at Kaito over his glasses. “I’m not,” he stated, a hint of indignation that Kaito would even question his sincerity coloring his tone.

“Alright, just making sure we were on the same page. I didn’t want to go in thinking this was serious while you going after something casual.” Kaito’s smile was a little self-deprecating.

Higashi raised one incredulous eyebrow, but chose not to express his thought that the opposite situation would have been more likely. Instead he pressed a quick kiss to Kaito’s cheek and muttered something teasing under his breath before reaching down to undo Kaito’s belt. His fingers worked quickly, and soon Kaito’s pants dropped to the floor, leaving him in only white briefs. Higashi smirked as he slid his hands around to grab Kaito’s ass and grind their hips together. Kaito let out a low groan and his grip on Higashi’s hip tightened sharply.

When Higashi took a small step back, Kaito gazed at him hungrily.

“You got stuff?” Kaito asked, his voice low and full of lust.

Higashi nodded, then jerked his head towards a small set of drawers near the head of the futon.

“Good.” Kaito practically growled as he fumbled with Higashi’s belt.

They fell together quickly and passionately. It wasn’t long before both of them reached their climaxes.

Higashi went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off then returned to the bedroom and pulled on his underwear while mentally debating whether or not it was worth changing the sheets as Kaito excused himself to do the same.

“You should stay,” Higashi stated when Kaito returned and began gathering up his clothes.

“Hm?”

“Stay,” Higashi repeated. “It’s late.”

“Alright,” Kaito replied. Kaito looked at him for a moment and Higashi squirmed uncomfortably under his stare. Then Kaito stepped closer and cupped Higashi’s cheek. “You are really cute without your glasses.”

Higashi turned his head slightly, ducking his face into Kaito’s hand as he blushed vividly. “Shut up,” he muttered.

Kaito grinned and kissed him. “Nah, I like seeing you get all flustered.”

“I’m going to change the sheets,” Higashi declared abruptly, pulling out of Kaito’s touch.

Kaito just chuckled before deciding to help.

They settled into bed, forced to cuddle close by the relatively small size of the futon. Despite that, both of them fell asleep quickly.

During the night, Kaito had managed to sprawl across the entire futon, pulling Higashi on top of him. Higashi awoke with his face buried in Kaito's neck and with one of Kaito's arms wrapped around his waist. Higashi only had a moment to savor the situation, then Kaito’s phone began ringing, shattering the peace.

Kaito groaned and reached around for his phone while his eyes blinked open. When he spotted Higashi, he smiled.

“Hey,” Kaito mumbled.

Higashi smiled back and replied, “Morning.”

Kaito glanced at his phone and sighed. “It’s Tak. I should probably take this.”

Higashi didn’t even bother to try hiding the grimace that tugged at his lips as he pulled out of Kaito’s embrace.

“Wait, Higashi!” Kaito called after him as he pulled on some pants.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” Higashi replied, hoping he didn’t sound too annoyed — after all, it wasn’t Yagami’s bed that Kaito was lying in — Higashi had no reason to be jealous of Yagami at this point, but the feeling was ingrained and would take time to break and Yagami had always rubbed Higashi the wrong way. “Take your call.”

“Okay...” Kaito said hesitantly, waiting for Higashi to leave the room before he answered Yagami’s video call. Yagami's face filled the screen of his phone.

“Hey, Tak. What's up?”

“I figured I should check in on you, see how your end of things is going. I didn't hear from you at all last night.”

“Yeah, uh, stuff came up,” Kaito said with a sheepish grin.

The thoughtful expression on Yagami's face made Kaito remember all too well that he was talking to a detective. He wondered just how much the previous night's marks were visible on Yagami's phone.

Then Yagami smirked and Kaito knew that the detective had seen right through him.

“Oh, I'll bet,” Yagami stated knowingly. “You never went home last night, did you?”

“H-how?”

“I can't picture you owning purple sheets.” Yagami grinned, clearly enjoying the moment. “Doesn't look like a hotel either, so you went to their place?”

_ “Tak.” _ Kaito glared at the phone, which only caused Yagami to laugh.

“Alright, alright, I'll let you go after one more question,” Yagami conceded. “What do they look like?”

Kaito rolled his eyes before answering, “Cute, with glasses. That's all you're getting, Tak.”

“Aw, fine.” The detective pretended to pout for a moment before his face broke into a grin. “I'll get more out of you another time. Have fun. Use protection.” He winked then ended the call.

Kaito groaned, rolling his eyes, as he got up and pulled his clothes on. When he went out into the main room, Higashi was standing shirtless at the counter holding a knife.

“Whatcha making?” Kaito asked, walking over to him.

Higashi turned slightly, his lips unconsciously quirking upwards; his eyes were once again hidden behind his glasses. “Omelets,” he replied. “What do you want in yours?”

Kaito glanced at the vegetables Higashi had been in the middle of chopping. “Those look good.”

Higashi made a ‘hmm’ noise and resumed his work. Kaito wrapped his arms around Higashi's waist and perched his chin on Higashi's shoulder. Higashi sent him a halfhearted glare.

“Tak is gonna figure us out soon,” Kaito stated.

Higashi didn't say anything, but Kaito could feel him tense slightly.

“He's smart, and he knows me well enough to read me like a book.”

“Does he know that you… like men?” Higashi asked haltingly, his knife still working steadily.

“Yeah,” Kaito replied. “He's known for ages. One of the few people who knows, actually. Not exactly the kind of thing I wanted becoming common knowledge in the family…”

“Huh.” Higashi shrugged out of Kaito’s embrace as he shifted from cutting vegetables to using the stove.

Kaito leaned against the counter, watching Higashi as he cooked. “I wanna tell Tak about us, if that’s alright with you.” Higashi didn’t say anything, so Kaito continued. “I know he’s not your favorite person, but he’s a good guy and my best friend and a _ damn _ good detective. He deserves to know and if I don’t tell him up front, he’ll figure it out anyway.”

Higashi let out a sigh as he flipped the first omelet onto a plate and handed it to Kaito. “You’re right,” Higashi muttered as he turned back to the stove and began working on the second omelet. “I _ know _you’re right. I just…”

“Tak just rubs you the wrong way,” Kaito filled in when Higashi trailed off. “You told me part of why, and he _ can _ come off as abrasive...you’re also all prickly now, so you don’t warm up to people easily, but there’s more to it than that.”

“I thought Yagami was the detective,” Higashi said with a bitter chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kaito watching him. “I’m jealous, okay? Yagami was able to help you when I couldn't. There. Happy?”

That was the short version. The long version was that when Yagami and Kaito had reappeared in his life, Higashi had been jealous and resentful of how carefree the detective seemed while Higashi had responsibilities and expectations and people like Hamura and Matsugane watching him, expecting him to fall now that he no longer had someone like Kaito to lean on. He'd been forced to become fierce and cold and to stand alone while Yagami had sauntered in and swept Kaito away. It was only now that he'd gotten closer to Yagami, and Kaito had explained some of what the detective was dealing with that Higashi was beginning to see that Yagami's life wasn't one to be envied.

Kaito frowned. “Higashi, I know you feel responsible for me getting expelled from the family, but I made the choice not to fight back. I know how hard you tried to get me back into the family, and I appreciate it, but none of this was your fault. Can't we just be happy that we can be together now instead of dwelling on what drove us apart in the past?”

Higashi didn't reply, but his shoulders relaxed a bit. Kaito took that as a victory and rewarded himself with a bite of his omelet.

“Woah, this is great!” Kaito exclaimed. When Higashi just chuckled, Kaito pressed on. “I’m serious. You could be a chef!”

Higashi flipped the second omelet onto a plate and turned off the stove before turning to Kaito. “When was the last time you had a meal that didn’t come from a convenience store, aniki?” he asked before digging into his own breakfast.

“Hey, I go out to eat sometimes,” Kaito protested.

“I guess you’ll just have to come over more until you learn what decent cooking tastes like.” Higashi smirked, his eyes just barely peeking over the top of his glasses.

“I guess so,” Kaito surrendered happily returning to his omelet.

Higashi failed to keep a soft, genuine smile from his face as he watched Kaito eat.

They lay the plates in the sink when they finished, then Kaito let out a resigned sigh.

“I should probably get back out there. Tak might need backup.”

Higashi nodded, disappointed, but not surprised. “I want to check on Charles, make sure no one is trying to steal my turf.”

For a moment the two just looked at each other, unsure of where to go from here now that their plans diverged. Then Kaito raised a hand to tenderly caress Higashi’s cheek and guide him into a somewhat desperate kiss. When the kiss finally ended and Kaito pulled back, he smiled and said “Stay safe out there.”

Higashi tried to glare, but it had no effect on Kaito, who actually found it rather endearing.

“I should be telling _ you _ that, aniki. I’m not the idiot with a bullethole in him,” Higashi countered, his concern obvious despite the insult.

“I’ll try to not get shot again. Promise.”

Higashi’s glasses had slipped low enough that Kaito could see him roll his eyes. Then Higashi crashed their lips together into a kiss.

“Kaito-san.” The name escaped Higashi like a sigh as they broke apart.

Kaito gave a lopsided smile. “You should call me Masaharu. Since we're dating.”

“Masaharu,” Higashi echoed, testing the name. Judging by the way Kaito’s eyes darkened, he liked the way it sounded.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Higashi?” Kaito asked, his voice low and husky.

“Toru.”

Kaito blinked. “What?”

“My name is Toru,” Higashi said, the words coming out much quieter than he'd intended. His cheeks darkened under Kaito's prolonged stare.

"Alright, Toru." Kaito's voice rumbled as he spoke. He slid closer, causing their bodies to press flush against each other and leaning their foreheads together.

They startled apart when Kaito’s phone buzzed once loudly and insistently in his pocket, indicating a text.

“Shit,” Kaito muttered. “I should go.”

“Mm…” Higashi shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling chilled now that he no longer had Kaito near him. He pulled his gaze up from the floor to look Kaito in the face. “Hey, aniki, let’s do another date tomorrow. My treat.”

Kaito’s face lit up. “Free food and another date? Hell yeah!” He pressed a quick kiss to Higashi’s cheek before stepping back again, waving his phone. “We’ll sort out the details later. For now, I gotta run.”

Higashi waved his hand in a meager farewell as Kaito rushed out of the apartment. As the door swung shut, Higashi found himself sporting a smile that he couldn’t shake for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make Higashi cook just because he looks kinda like Ignis from FFXV? Yes. Absolutely.


End file.
